‘’ La vie est une illusion ‘’
by l0r4
Summary: petit OS, pas de résumé à faire.Je précise juste que c'est le première OS que j'ai écrit, j'en ajouterais d'autre d'ici peu.


Aujourd'hui, je ne m'attendais pas à ça... Il doit être 23h00 et je me ne me rends pas encore compte de tous ça... de la journée que je viens de passer... Laissez moi vous raconter, tous commencent le 28 février 7h, j'étais pourtant en vacances mais que voulez vous... C'est plus fort que moi j'avais repéré cette petite boutique, elle ouvrait à 7h30, le temps de me préparer en faisant un léger effort sur la vitesse je pourrais y être à l'ouverture !

Me voila prête même 5 minute avant l'heure ! Comme ça j'y serais tout juste pour l'ouverture.

_Well when you go  
don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
and maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

Ah je vois que je ne suis pas la seul debout... j'espère qu'elle n'y est pas déjà !

**« Allo ?  
- Ah tu es réveillée  
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que tu allais me battre !  
- Tu l'as achetais ?  
- Je suis en route  
- Ah toi aussi !  
- Dès que tu l'as-tu m'appel ! À pars si je t'ai déjà appelé !  
- Y a pas de risque !  
- À toute ma pétasse !  
- À toute ! »**

Nous sommes encore en hiver mais les températures sont déjà assez haute pourtant un vent frais caresse mes joues. Je me suis mise à courir dans cette grande rue vide la ville est encore assoupie je croise quelques passant qui me regarde du coin de l'œil se demandent qu'est ce qu'une fille de 15 ans fait dans les rue à cette heure là et surtout pendant les vacances, je dirais simplement qu'elle n'aime pas dormir et qu'elle a fait un pari avec sa meilleure copine Mélanie ! 5 min que je courrais sans m'arrêter moi qui déteste courir, moi qui déteste le sport. J'arrivais devant la boutique toute rouge et essoufflé, elle n'était pas encore ouverte cette boutique, maison de la presse. Je parti m'assoire sur un banc qui se trouvait à quelques mètre d'ici et décida d'appeler ma pétasse.

**«**** Tu l'as ?  
- Non j'attend l'ouverture  
- Ah toi aussi !  
- Je crois que je ne me suis jamais levé aussi tôt pendant les vacances  
- Oui jusqu'à maintenant ça paraissait impossible !  
- Ah c'est bon il arrive !  
- Ah bah... attend, moi aussi elle viens d'arriver !  
- On se garde en ligne et on crit gagné dès qu'on l'a  
-Ok »**

Un petit papi était en train de batailler pour trouver laquelle de ces clés était celle de son magasin pendant que je m'approchais pour rentrer dès l'ouverture. Il ouvrit après quelques minutes de recherche, je le suivis et commença à chercher le magasine victime de ce pari... Le papi m'adressa la parole, je sursautai à la rupture du silence qui c'était installé.

**« Alors mademoiselle, vous trouvez ? »**

Soudain je l'aperçu le _dream up spécial TH _!

**« Oui monsieur ! »**

Je me dirigeai tous sourire vers la caisse ;

**« Alors c'est un magasine qui vous fait lever aussi tôt ?  
- Non, c'est un magasine victime d'un pari ! »**

Dis-je en le désignant comme si c'était une œuvre d'art tous droit sortit du Louvres ! Il rigola, je lui tendis le livre et paya.

**« En tous cas mademoiselle j'aimerais avoir des clientes comme vous toute la journée ! »**

Je lui adressa mon plus beau sourire, qu'il me rendit. Et je m'éclipsa le magasine dans la main gauche, le portable à l'oreille à l'aide de la main droite. Tous sourire je m'écriai dans le combiné un « gagné ! » mais ce n'était pas prévu qu'un second « gagné » retenti au même instant dans mon portable.

**« On est à égalité  
- Oui !  
- Maintenant place au concours !  
- Oui j'te laisse gros bisous  
- Oui et merde ma chérie »**

Un « merde » insignifiant pour un concours gigantesque, on avait prévu de participé au concours toute les deux, bien décidé à tenter notre chance.

Quelques moi plus tard ce « merde » et sortit trois fois de ma bouche mais en toute autre situation, les larmes me coulaient aux joues à ce moment là...

Je n'avais pas gagné le concours comme chaque fois, ma pétasse non plus n'avait pas gagné, mais elle, elle avait eu une 2è chance. Sa cousine avait gagné, et elle y allait avec elle. Elle m'avait promis de me rapporter tous ce qu'elle pouvait, mais je n'arrivais pas à sécher mes larmes. Quand mon portable vibra, une photo s'afficha Camille, une fille adorable, mais jusqu'à lors je ne pensais pas autant...

**« Kikou miss, ça va ?  
- C'est plutôt à toi de que je dois le demander vu ta voix  
- Oui, alors que me vaut cet appel ?  
- Il ne te vaut rien, mais il te donne la possibilité d'allez faire un tour en Allemagne pour le temps d'un concert.  
- Umm... quoi ?!  
- Oui ; j'ai une place en trop pour le concert des Tokio Hotel et j'ai pensé à toi miss ! »**

C'est la que prenne place mes trois « merdes », je n'arriverais jamais à la remercier assez... bien sur ce n'était pas la rencontre avec eux mais... ça venait du cœur et ça a changé ma vie...

-Beaucoup de choses insignifiantes deviennent gigantesque-

Le jour du concert était arrivait nous avions couché devant la salle et étions dans les première en tous cas nous avions eu le chois de la place juste devant la scène ou l'on pourra admiré sans cesse Georg et Bill, Tom et Gustav seraient plus loin de nous... Au milieu de ce concert indescriptible, l'impossible à mes yeux se produisit, une main se tendit je la saisit, un micro c'est présenté devant moi j'ai chanté, des bras se sont ouvert j'ai pris place. Et la juste la j'ai murmuré un « danke », et pour toute réponse dans un français avec un fort accent, Allemand. J'ai eu le droit à un « de rien », un regard un sourire. Puis je me souviens de deux vigiles qui sont venu me chercher pour m'emmener dans les coulisses... Un concert magnifique que je n'oublierais jamais... Je les ai revu après des mois après, mais à ce moment là ce n'était pas dans les même circonstance, en effet les voir sur une scène et un moment assez fort, mais être assis à côté d'eux pendant une émission TV et tous autres chose, et c'est à cette émission ou plutôt grâce à elle que j'ai pu connaître le groupe réellement nous avons sympathisé et gardé contact moi qui été fille unique j'avais à présent quatre frères mais je crois que j'étais plus proche de Georg et de Tom il me faisait vraiment rire c'est deux là. Tous ça grâce à elle grâce à Camille je ne cesse jamais de la remercié nous avons gardé contact même si je ne la voix que très peut souvent... je lui téléphone tous les soir à elle et à Mélanie... Tous cela car j'était de venu une Rock Star ! En revenant de ce concert j'avais appelé 4 copines avec une idées bien précise, des rêves plein la tte tous ça été trop beau pour marché surtout avec ma chance... Cette chance était venu à moi et elle était repartie une soirée, une soirée qui à suffit pour tous bouleverser...

-Aujourd'hui tous est beau, mais demain...-

Quelques mois encore, nous étions reconnues dans toute l'Europe, et plus tard qui sait peut être plus... Nous étions restées proche de nos amies, notre vie était devenue du pur bonheur... Jusqu'à ce jour où un coup de fil changea une nouvelle fois ma vie... c'était Camille, elle était en larmes à l'autre bout du téléphone, et elle me la annoncé, l'accident, celui qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Mélanie est morte sur le coup et son frère a succombé à ses blessures peu de temps après. Je n'ai pas supporté de voir partir ma meilleure amie... alors j'ai mis fin à ma vie qui n'en valait plus la peine. On m'a retrouvé le lendemain les veines ouvertes, peu de temps après nous étions connu dans le monde entier, les filles avez continuaient et réalisaient mon rêve d'enfant...

-Profite de la vie tant qu'elle est là, car personne ne sait jamais ce que nous réserve demain...-

-Oublier le passé, vivre le présent... Oublier la vie, vivre la mort...-

Aujourd'hui, j'ai ouvert les yeux je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont fermé ; peu être quelques minutes, quelques heures, quelques mois, quelques années, l'éternité et peut être même plus... Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis retrouvé dans un endroit étrange, j'étais intrigué par toute cette lumière mais je n'arrivais pas à me lever, mes yeux me brûlé toute cette lumière m'éblouissait. Je regardais autour de moi, je m'habituais peu à peu... Puis quand ma vue devient normale je distinguai clairement un endroit blanc, noyé de blanc la seule autre couleur qui subsisté était un peu de bleu. J'étais allongé sur je ne sais quoi c'était doux ; moelleux, j'avais tous oublié, mon prénom où j'étais ; tous. Je ne savais plus du tous qui j'étais, à cette pensée un frisson traversa mon corps et un vent frais caressa mon visage, et tous mon être ; je fermai les yeux pour savourer ce moment de tendresse. Je les rouvris quelques minutes plus tard, et je m'assis, contempla les alentours et me leva, en manquant de tomber n'étant pas habitué à ce sol indescriptible ; à la fois souple et consistent, inexistant mais bien là. C'était une sensation assez inhabituelle et spéciale que de marcher dessus. Je me dévisagea de la tête au pieds ; je portai une robe blanche qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux elle était assez simple une robe d'été, j'étais pied nu et les cheveux lâché, roux et long bouclé mais pas trop je les caressa il étaient tellement doux ils tombaient sur mes épaule, je me rendis compte d'une douleur à la tête, je me la prit entre mes main et je sentis un liquide couler le long de celles là, je regarda mes main puis mes avants bras, du sang s'y trouvé, un sang qui s'écoulé de mes deux avant bras, une goûte tomba sur ma robe puis deux et trois, et encore plein d'autre qui s'échappaient et qui tombé sur ma jolie robe. Mais je fus surprise par leur fin, dans la normalité, elles devraient laisser une tache visible et indélébile, une tache rouge sur ma robe d'un blanc éclatant, une tache impossible à enlever ; seulement ces gouttes de sang là en avaient décidé autrement, elles s'évaporaient, s'effaçaient et disparaissaient au bout de quelques secondes... je fronça les sourcils comme si cela m'aiderait à comprendre. Mais rien à faire, je ne comprenais rien à ce phénomène étrange, ni à cette blessure qui ce trouvait sur mes deux avant bras. Je commençai donc à marcher. Pour aller où ? Je ne sais rien de cet endroit. Je crois que je voulais chercher une présence humaine, je ne sais même pas si d'autres humains vivaient ici, je ne savais rien. Mais si je ne cherchais pas je ne trouverais pas et je voulais me rassurer et me prouver que je n'étais pas encore seul. Seul ? Oui j'avais ce sentiment que l'on a quand on n'a déjà éprouvé ceci, j'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà était seul... trop seul.

-La solitude un obstacle à la vie-

J'ai dû marcher des heures, parcourir des kilomètres... mais je n'éprouvais aucune fatigue, je n'avais ni froid ni faim, de plus en plus bizarre, incompréhensible. Je commençais à ressentir un sentiment de peur au fond de moi, le fait de ne me souvenir de rien de n'éprouver ni faim ni soif et de ne pas savoir où je me trouve me faisait véritablement peur.

Soudain j'aperçu une grande porte, une immense porte elle devait faire plus de cinq mètre de haut, elle était couleur or. Non se n'était pas une porte mais plutôt un portail, je me demandais à quoi servait se portail alors qu'il n'y avait aucune barrière autour. Je m'approcha, hésita puis... saisis la poigné tira lentement vers moi, cette immense portail, qui me paru si léger... Je regardai par l'entrebâillement. Le paysage que laissait apparaître cette ouverture. À mon plus grand étonnement je ne vis que le néant une infinité de paysage blanc toujours avec cette touche de bleu léger... j'ouvris alors le portail en intégralité... Avança d'un pas. Rien. Un grand bruit se fit alors entendre, le portail c'était refermé, une lumière surgit, un éclair, je ne pu décrire. C'était spontané, lumineux, chaud... Une sensation de bonheur m'envahi, je ferma les yeux, puis les rouvris. A mon plus grand étonnement le paysage avait complètement changé... J'ouvris encore plus grand les yeux, toujours ce blanc infinie et cette pointe de bleu, mais tellement de chose en plus tellement... de vie ! Je souris, je ris, reconnais des personnes. Cours dans leur bras, tous ça n'est pas réel je vais me réveiller. Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment qui je suis.

-ce que je sais c'est peu de chose mais pourtant c'est tout-

On m'a expliqué qui j'étais, pourquoi je me retrouvais là, un sentiment bizarre ma envahi, une sensation intense... Je crois que j'avais cette impression et ce sentiment que tous allé changer, tous allé être plus beau. J'étais une star et j'avais rejoins le ciel, les étoiles. Le Paradis...


End file.
